


Clumsy!Trafalgar Law x Eustass Kid

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, clumsy law is valid law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Hey!! Not sure if requests are open, but if they are, can I get a cute Law with his crush scenario thing… Thank you! ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Warning: ooc law but idgas**

“You’re staring.” 

Law raised an eyebrow and nibbled at a fry. “I don’t  _stare_. I just…observe.” 

“Sure you do,” Ace took the last gulp of his McFlurry, a piece of chocolate sticking in the corner of his mouth. Law found that extremely irritating, but he managed to suppress his anger, as for now. 

All of a sudden, just on the opposite corner of the restaurant, a roar of laughter erupted, drawing everyone’s attention. Not that the actual source of this laughter cared much about that; besides, with such appealing features, it’d be hard  _not_ to attract glares of anyone who’s in the same room.

He was rowdy, he was loud, he was almost as reckless as he was hot, and above all, just so… 

Law searched for an optimal word for quite a while, all while chewing on his fries half-heartedly. 

…so  _cantankerous,_ was the word he’d use to describe Eustass Kid. 

“Why don’t you go over there, say  _hi_ , you know, captivate him with your natural charm?” Ace proposed, peeking over his shoulder at Kid’s table. “His mouth is like freaking energizer bunny, so you can’t possibly say anything bad that would scare him away. You know, like that time on the trip to Budapest when you tripped-”

“Don’t,” Law managed to stop him before the memories of that catastrophic event came flooding back into his brain again. Not that his brain didn’t remind him about the embarrassment every night, just when Law wanted to catch his already-limited time for sleep. Generally, ever since they were in the same class at school, Law couldn’t help but get much more clumsy than the socially acceptable norm was set.

Ace smirked and placed his McFlurry on the dangerously big pile of drained Cola cups and emptied chicken nugget packs in front of him. With a deep sigh Law stood up and reached for their trays. 

As he was making his way to the bin, he noticed his hands getting sweaty and his cheeks reddening when he was about to pass Kid’s table. 

Nonsense, he thought, bravely clutching onto the tray. He couldn’t possibly have such strong effect on him, certainly no. 

Suddenly the pile of empty boxes and papers from Ace’s modest meal toppled over the edge. Perhaps the laws of physics weren’t able to take in a human being able to eat  _that_ much junk food at one go. Or perhaps the whole universe decided today is going to be another Law Humiliation Day, which was far more likely. 

“Ah,” Law managed to stutter out as the content of the tray landed on Kid’s shoulders and lap, some last drops of Cola staining his clothes. The whole restaurant suddenly got quiet, and Law prayed to all gods for a heart attack. At least they would carry him out on the stretcher and he wouldn’t have to face the humiliation, which currently seemed to be pulsing through his whole body in waves. 

Somewhere among the tables, Ace cackled loudly. 

“Trafalgar,” Kid started with a grave voice, snapping a piece of a nugget off of his shoulder. He seemed terrifyingly calm. “I see it’s Budapest all over again, huh? And you’re insisting on picking me as the victim of your, ah,  _charms_?” 

His friends chuckled hesitantly, as if they didn’t know whether to run or keep watching the turn of events. 

Great, now I’m becoming an entertainer to those idiots, Law thought. 

“I’m sorry, Eustass-ya,” he murmured, silently praying to God to smite him off the surface of the Earth already. “It just slipped.” 

Kid just raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure you didn’t mean for it to do so, did you?” 

The stark-white shirt of his, which was annoyingly far too tight as for Law’s taste, started springing with red stains from the Cola treatment. So Law blurted out the first thing that came into his mind without thinking, much to his own horror. 

“You gotta clean it, before it dries up.” 

Kid looked down, as if noticing the wetness on his chest just now. “ _I_ gotta clean it? Was I the one who knocked the whole tray over on myself?” 

The whole table seemed more relaxed than before, snorting with contempt and shooting Law pitiful glances. Wonderful friends Kid had, that was out of question. 

Law sighed with surrender. 

“You know, for a dude who acts all punky and gloomy, and that edgy vibe you have going on, you’re quite uncoordinated,” Kid muttered, watching the man brush the surface of his shirt with a wetted tissue as they both stooped over the basin. 

“Yes, I seemed to already get the hint, especially with the whole McDonalds judging me as if I just committed murder.”

“Well, it was hard  _not_ to judge. You were like a bull in a china shop with two left-”

“I said I got it,” Law growled. His movements seemed to be getting harsher than before, the too-close proximity of the redhead leaving him all hot and bothered. Was it too close? Or was it not close enough?

The restaurant’s bathroom just couldn’t get any smaller, as if Law didn’t have enough problems on his mind already. To reach for the tap and wet the tissue again he had to brush his arm against Kid’s chest. Much to his dismay, it was warm and muscly, just as perfect as it looked from afar. Not that Law cared about it, no. 

“So you’re here with your boy?” Kid asked, peeking down at Law who furiously tried to wash away a particularly stubborn stain in the middle of his chest. “McDonalds date? That’s just stu-”

“Ace is not my  _boy_ ,” the man spat out. “I’ve been single for twenty six years now and I don’t plan on changing it.” 

Kid just hummed. “He’s hot though.” 

A familiar heat of embarrassment washed over Law’s face, leaving it as red as the Cola stains. There was something else as well, deep inside his heart. Law already knew that feeling, and he wasn’t going to let it get to him. 

“He’s single. Good luck.” 

“You don’t seem to be particularly excited.” 

“Well, would you be happy to see another one of your friends getting hit on? Terribly, just to add?” Law wasn’t sure where he’s getting his courage from. He wasn’t even able to as much as  _look_ Kid in the face before, and now he was scolding him on his flirting techniques. Just awesome. 

“You think my flirting is terrible?” 

The question hung in the air awkwardly, like a guillotine over Law’s head. He prayed, yes,  _again_ , for the stain he so passionately scrubbed to finally disappear, along with his dignity and self-confidence. 

“I don’t know, Eustass-ya,” Law decided to slowly back away from the sensitive topic. “You haven’t flirted with me yet.” 

“Well, have I?” Kid asked, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk. “Keep scrubbing. There’s one drop here as well.” 

He gestured to his groin and earned himself a pitiful snort.

“Now I can say for sure, your flirting is goddamn terrible. Just like your friends.”

“What’s wrong with my friends?” 

“Oh, I think they’re lovely. Just so welcoming and kind. Great people.” At this point, Law begun to pray to  _himself_ to finally shut up. He kept talking nonsense despite his tongue getting weirdly dry and drops of cold sweat dripping down his neck. 

“You can insult me and my flirting,” Kid started, leaning over. His breath tickled Law’s temple, his voice getting more hoarse with each word. Which of course wasn’t a total turn-on, even in the slightest. “But don’t you insult my friends, Trafalgar. Clear?” 

Law just muttered something back, which he himself didn’t quite understand. But when Kid got silent for longer than few seconds - his personal record, Law assumed - he couldn’t help but look up into his face. 

Kid sent him a devilish smirk, probably the hottest thing in the universe, and cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“So. You wanna grab a drink or something?” 


	2. What happens in Budapest, stays in Budapest

**Warning:** excessive drinking + teenage ooc law but honestly who cares at this point

Law was drunk. The sheer fact that he was aware of his condition made him feel better, but just a little bit. Even though he was sitting on a pavement, just outside the hostel, his whole body seemed to be spinning as if the ground didn’t provide enough stabilization anymore. 

In one hand he clutched a bottle of vodka. 

Brilliant idea, he thought, getting drunk in an unknown city at night. Cora-san would have been proud. 

As he took another sip, and then another, his mouth overrun by the stinging taste, his mind felt foggy but paradoxically clearer than normally. The intrusive thoughts that had accompanied him wherever he went now seemingly evaporated, thank God. 

He grimaced when the phone rang in the pocket of his sweats. Not only did the caller’s name signalize nothing less than pure trouble, it also meant he had to start pretending as if he was going back to the hostel - which, to be frank, he wasn’t planning on at all. 

“Man, where are you? We’re having a  _blast_ here!” Ace shouted over the phone, some loud noises in the background only confirming his words. Suddenly he faked - Law assumed so, since it couldn’t possibly be sincere - a dramatic gasp. 

“Hottie alert, dude. Kid’s here~” 

As if I care, Law thought, but decided to keep the remark to himself.

“Mhm.”

“C’mon, I know you wanna see him. You’re in love, you fool~” Ace sang. Thankfully, before anyone was able to hear more of his elaborations, someone’s giggling shifted Ace’s focus away from the Law-torturing topic. The only thing shorter than that boy’s attention span were the breaks in between his naps. 

“I’ll be-” Law didn’t get a chance to finish before some cracking noises and repeating beeps signaled Ace has already hung up. “-there.” 

Law sighed and measured the amount of vodka left in the bottle. Not nearly as full as he’d want it to be, but it had to be enough - at least before he finds another miserable drunk who’d be so kind-hearted as to share some alcohol. 

He hastily stood up, leaving his own brain no room for negotiations, and wobbled over in the direction of the hostel. 

He regretted making that decision almost immediately. If it wasn’t for the nearest lamp post he clung so desperately onto, he would have landed face-on, sprawled on the dirty pavement. Apparently he was much more drunk than he previously thought, pure dizziness that ran through his veins only impairing his judgement further. 

As if wandering around in a mist, Law shoved himself through the threshold of the hostel and followed the party noises on the upper floor. How his legs managed to bend enough to beat the steep stairs, he had no idea. Had his limbs grown longer in the past few hours? It certainly seemed so. 

The party was almost as much of a mess as Law was; people smearing into a blur in front of his eyes, thankfully paying no attention to his humble persona. 

“You look pathetic.” 

Law flinched, looking around. After a couple of excessive blinks, he finally made out a shape of a man standing next to him - it looked as if he was wearing a red jester hat.

“Cool hat.” 

The man was attractive, as for Law’s taste, and he smelled like heaven - at least in comparison to everyone else in the room, Law included, reeking of vodka and cigarettes. 

“Cool hat!” he blurted out again, just in case the other man, who after Law’s closer inspection turned out to be his classmate, didn’t hear him the first time. Law’s fingers tightened around the bottle of vodka he still held tightly onto, his foggy mind ordering him to take a huge sip a little bit too fast - causing him to choke on the stinging liquid and sputtering all of it onto the floor. 

Kid sighed heavily and caressed his temple. He decided on keeping himself clean of alcohol that night; judging from the pitiful sight of Law barely steadying himself against the nearest wall and almost sliding to the ground in the process, the decision was indeed one of the best ones Kid ever made in his life. 

“Hey, you know what?” Law whispered conspiratorially, leaning into his ear. “Feel my shirt.”

Kid looked down at the hem of the button-up shirt, now crumpled and stained with various liquids, being offered up to him vigorously. 

“Go ahead,” Law encouraged. With another deep sigh, Kid grabbed the hem in between his two fingers, touching as little of the fabric as possible. 

“See? It’s made of boyfriend material.” 

Kid could do nothing more in response to this circus than to roll his eyes and look away, as if he was occupied and unavailable for conversation. 

Of course, Law didn’t give up. 

Instead of a pick-up line, he chose something entirely different, a commonly known method of flirting - he tilted to the side and, clutching onto Kid’s chest, slowly slid down to the floor. 

In contrast to all the assumptions, Law was perfectly aware of his behavior - he just couldn’t help it. The buzzing feeling in his head, all the pins and needles spreading around his limbs, it was simply overwhelming, clouding his rational thoughts. 

“Oh, for God’s sake-...Look.” Kid gathered Law from the ground, like he’d do with a bag of flour, and pointed across the room. “See that tray up there? With all the food?” 

Kid didn’t know whether to be pleased or worried when Law nodded enthusiastically at the question, probably unaware of just why he was nodding. 

“ _Great_. Perfect. Go and eat all of it. Maybe it will absorb the vodka in your stomach. Now leave me alone.” 

With a hard push to the back, Law toddled over to the food corner. There wasn’t much on the tray - few bowls with cheeto puffs, slices of pizza and nachos in salsa. 

Carefully, ever so slowly, Law guided his hand around the tray and stuffed his mouth with food. He was almost sure he smeared the sauce on his cheek a couple of times, but he didn’t want to risk wiping it away - not when he was finally able to keep his balance for more than few seconds. 

Looking around the room with his vision a little bit sharper, he spotted Ace on the couch; his arms wrapped around two people sitting by his each side. The energetic goofball, obviously drunk out of his mind, spotted his gaze and sent a mischievous wink, immediately focusing back on the conversation. 

Frankly, Law didn’t know what to do with himself. So he decided to go back to Kid one more time - after all, he had that funny jester hat on, he must have been a very laid-back kind of guy. 

Grabbing the tray as a totem of apology, he waddled over to the familiar figure standing in the opposite corner of the room. There were a lot of people he had to pass, but he managed to stand his ground firmly, ignoring the painful throbbing in his head and the tingly feeling in his arms and legs. 

Kid was just taking a sip of his drink - the muscles on his arm stretching deliciously as he moved. 

For a split second, Law wished to have those arms around him. Then he was already shaking away from that thought, trying to keep away the other ones, soon following and sending his brain more than  _inappropriate_ visuals. 

“Hey, I-” Law wasn’t able to finish the sentence when, all of a sudden, he felt his heart squeeze tightly inside his chest - the courtesy of his wobbly legs somehow tangling with each other and sending him straight onto the floor. 

Naturally, he dropped the tray. The contents of it falling down onto his head, but not before the majority of them landed on Kid’s chest and thighs, covering him in food. 

When Law got his breath back, he immediately wished he didn’t. The party around went on, unbothered, but a few groups of people already noticed the incident, grabbing their phones and capturing the scene for Snapchat. 

The alcoholic buzzing in his head was nothing compared to the immense heat of embarrassment hitting his whole body in waves. Law groaned, trying to sit up. 

Somewhere above him, Kid inhaled deeply. It was this kind of inhale which purpose was to prevent an incoming tantrum, Law knew that very well.

“Fuck,” Law whispered to himself and managed to get up. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” 

Because of his hasty movements the room started spinning rapidly, twice as hard as before. Law wasn’t sure why, but he felt tears gathering in his eyes - all the buzzing and tingling, the embarrassment and the sheer knowledge that he was making an idiot out of himself must have been just too much to handle as for his tired brain. 

“That’s it,” Kid growled, trying to look intimidating.  _Trying_ , because a cheeto puff was stuck to his cheek. “We’re taking this outside.” 

Loud whistles and yells surrounded them when Kid tugged harshly on Law’s arm, almost shoving him out of the room, now full of people with their phone cameras on, relentlessly taking pictures. 

Much to his own brain’s surprise, Law found himself in a small room with sharp, white lighting.

“You want to beat me up in an elevator? That’s not how they do it in the movies, though. We have to go outside, then you start punching me in the face-” 

“Shut the fuck up, Trafalgar,” Kid muttered, pressing the button to the highest floor. “You’re seriously annoying. Even more when you’re drunk.” 

Law was curled up against the wall, trying to keep the smell of salsa out of his nostrils. The nauseous feeling was already strong enough because of the alcohol, he didn’t need another trigger.

During the short ride up, he desperately tried to regain his senses. 

I’m not that drunk, he kept repeating in his head, but the blurry vision didn’t falter. His thoughts were starting to feel rational again, although not yet rational enough. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, looking up at Kid. He had a simple, black T-shirt on, now stained and greasy, but he looked  _great_. Law immediately cursed himself for that thought, glad that Kid couldn’t read minds. At least he didn’t say it out loud, he couldn’t have been that drunk then. “You look great.”

Kid’s eyebrow twitched, but before the redhead could as much as react to that pitiful attempt at a compliment, the elevator’s door ringed open. 

A wave of fresh air hit them, taking the strong smell of food away. 

Law didn’t register his legs getting his body up from the ground, but soon he found himself on the top floor of the hostel, on the observation deck. 

The sight of the city at night was beautiful, even for his foggy brain - somehow, it made him focus purely on the view, forgetting about his latest embarrassment. 

“Don’t fall over,” Kid growled when Law gripped the railing and leaned on it. “You’re still drunk, you idiot.” 

“I didn’t mean to dump the cheeto puffs on you,” Law said, breathing in the air. His dull headache was going away with each inhale. “And the nachos. And the salsa too. And the-”

“For fuck’s sake, shut up already. I get it.”

Law looked to the side and saw him standing near. 

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course I am. You fucker. But I know how being drunk is. Stuff happens. Especially the embarrassing kind.” Kid grinned, his eyes locked on the city view in front. “Can’t wait to get all of the snaps they took of you.” 

A sudden wave of weariness took over Law’s head, but he fought it back. 

“Where’s your hat?” he asked out of curiosity. 

“I never had a hat,” Kid snarled with contempt. “It’s just my hair, you fool.” 

“Oh.”

They both admired the sight of the buzzing streets and the glowing lights, sprawled out in front of their eyes. After a few moments, Law’s eyes began to close until he found himself at the verge of consciousness, almost slipping into deep slumber right where he stood.

“Woah, dude. At least get away from the railing before you pass out. I’m not going to scrape off your remainings when you fall over and mash into the street like a pancake.” 

Law groaned lightly, rubbing his forehead. He noticed his senses already sobered up a bit. 

“I hope this  _incident_ won’t haunt me for long.” 

“Oh, it sure as hell will. I’ll haunt the shit out of you. Years from now I’ll be reminding you about this, I can promise you that much.”

After a moment of relative silence, Law sighed with surrender. “Great.”


End file.
